1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for processing premounted transparency film frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to apparatus for processing photographically exposed premounted transparency film frames, and more particularly to such an apparatus which will produce a mounted transparency that may be placed immediately in a projector for viewing.
Lately, interest has been expressed in providing the photographer with a system with which he may process and mount his own transparencies. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,667. In this system, a roll of 35 mm transparency film of the instant type is exposed in a conventional 35 mm camera, rewound into its cassette, removed from the camera, and placed within a processor. During the processing of the film, a strip of flexible sheet material having a layer of processing liquid thereon is laminated to the film and the resulting laminate wound upon a take-up reel until a visible image has been formed in the film. The sheet material is then stripped from the film while simultaneously directing the latter to the exterior of the processor. The user of the processor then cuts individual scenes from the strip of processed film and mounts them for subsequent use in a viewer or projector. While this system provides obvious advantages over conventional film processing done by commercial enterprises it still leaves room for improvement. For example, providing the operator with a strip of processed film as described above increases the possibility that the film will be scratched or otherwise damaged prior to or during the mounting operation.
Another system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,770. This system is similar to that described above except that the developed film is rewound into its cassette rather than being directed to the exterior of the processor. While this reduces the possibility of damaging the film, it still leaves the operator with a product which must be further worked on before it is in condition to be placed within a projector for viewing.